Back to Basics
by statefarmsnake
Summary: Terry and Terri decide to go back to their original majors since they felt that the scare program wasn't for them. Though, a conflict arises between the two.
1. Chapter 1

Back to Basics

Chapter 1 – Classes

Terri and Terry Perry sat patiently in the registrar building as they waited for their turn to be called. Earlier that year, they had been readmitted to the scare program after winning the Scare Games with the rest of their Oozma Kappa brethren. Though, after a month of trying hard to devoting their time to scaring, they found that it wasn't for them. Terri missed his friends in the dancing program and Terry thought he was more successful as an English major.

They finally decided to go to the Registrar building to change their majors once again, finally finding where they truly belonged.

"Next!" a woman yelled. Since there was nobody in front of the Perry brothers, they went up to the woman, a three-eyed monster with horns on the top of her head. "Name?"

"Terry and Terri Perry," they both said simultaneously, something they were used to doing.

"Hold up, I only need one name."

Terry figured that she would need to input them separately since they were doing separate majors. "Alright, Terry Perry… with a y."

The woman nodded. She typed the name into her computer and went through a few processes until she finally made her way to Terry's schedule. She looked at Terry and said with a deeper voice, "Alright, Terry Perry with a y, scare major. What can I do for you?"

"I er- we would like a major change. I would like to be an English major and he would like to be-,"

"Eh," she interrupted. "I don't want to know what he wants. So, you want to be an English major?"

Terry resisted scowling at her for being so rude to him and Terri. He sighed and relieved a bit of his anger. "Yes, ma'm. That's right."

She nodded, not even thinking about how she was acting towards the twins. She typed some data into her computer and continued to look through each of the screens. She let out a very slight and awkward smile and said, "It seems that the English major isn't impacted, so you'll have a good chance of returning to your major. You'll be sent an email with an application that you'll need to fill out and return here by the end of this week. Afterwards, we'll call you to let you know if you can switch majors."

Terry let out a cute smile. "Oh, that's great! Thank you."

"Next!"

Terri and Terry looked at each other before looking back at the woman. "Wait, aren't you going to help Terri with his schedule change? He's doing one, too."

"Sir, one body means one major. I don't care if you have fifty heads, you have to stick with the single major that you were given."

Terry finally gave up on the sincere look and scowled at the woman. "Well, that's ridiculous. We were given separate IDs and separate majors when we were English and Dance majors the last time. As far as I'm concerned, that rule has not changed."

She rolled her eyes. "Then it must have been a mistake. Listen, I have a long line of people waiting, so can you please move along?"

Terry looked around the room and noticed that it was completely empty. Not a single person waiting in line. Terry turned around, prepared to curse profusely at the woman, when he heard a light whimpering coming from his right. Terry looked at Terri and saw that tears were beginning to well up in his eyes.

Terry had a heavy sad look as he softly said, "Oh, man…" He returned his glare to the woman behind the counter and loudly said, "I would like to see your boss. This is outrageous."

The woman rolled her eyes and scoffed as if she was insulted and left to go find a phone to call her boss down to the office.

Terry then looked down to his brother, who was making an attempt to wipe away the tears from his eyes. Terry gently rubbed his head with Terri's, trying to calm him down. "It's okay, Terri. We'll get this all sorted out and you'll be back on the dancing floor with all of your friends in no time."

Terri nodded, the tears beginning to stop. "I know. But I'm so sick of everyone think we're this one person when we're clearly two completely different people."

Terry looked at Terri. "Yeah, but we knew that when we applied to go to college. Our parents warned us about it."

Terri nodded again, a slight smile returning to his face. "Yeah, you're right." There was a lull in the conversation for a moment before Terri said, "I'm surprised that you're actually going back to your English major, though. I thought you would want to do something a bit more… exciting. Like… Music for example. You could play the vighoulin while I'm dancing!"

Terry rolled his eyes. "I already told you a thousand times that there are a bunch of opportunities that can come out of being an English major. Like a teacher for example"

"Yes, Terry," Terri said with less confidence. "You'll make a wonderful teacher of boredom someday. You're first lesson would be how quick you can put your students to sleep."

Terry faked a groan. "Am I going to have to kill you, Terri?"

"That's suicide! Besides, why would you want to kill someone as good-looking as me?"

Terry chuckled. "I don't know. I don't think I would be able to."

The two brothers laughed with each other. They put all four of their hands together at the center of their stomach and simply waited patiently for the manager of the registrar building. They had already placed the rude situation at the back of their minds.

Shortly after, a slender furry male monster approached the desk and brought his attention to the Perry twins. "Millie tells me that there's an issue with the two of you."

_More like an issue with her,_ Terry thought. "Yes, sir. We were talking to… Millie and she would not allow us to have separate majors like we did before."

The man gave the two a skeptical look. "You two had different majors."

Terry and Terri nodded simultaneously. "Yes, sir. I was an English major and Terri was a Dance major. Check our records. We're telling the truth."

He chuckled. "I didn't think you two were lying. We've been having issues with Millie quite some time now with complaints of being a bit discriminatory against certain monsters." The man looked at the computer and said, "She seems to have Terry Perry set-up as an English major, so that seems correct." He returned his attention to the twins. "Alright, name and requested major?"

Terri smiled, knowing that he was referring to him. "Terri Perry. Terri is spelled with an 'i'. I want to be a dance major."

The manager nodded, his smile fading as he concentrated on the computer screen. After a few moments, he again returned his attention to Terri. "Okay, Terri Perry… you're currently a scare major, formerly a dance major, and you want to be a dance major again?"

Terri gave a jubilant nod. "Yeah, that's right!"

He typed in a few more things before giving the twins a warm smile. "Alright, you two are settled! I apologize with the inconvenience earlier. We'll get that straightened out."

Terry smiled and gave his a simple nod. "Thank you, sir." Terry took both his and Terri's paperwork and exited the registrar building. "That guy was a lot nicer than I thought he was going to be. I was almost afraid he was going to be just mean as that Millie lady."

Terri smiled. "Yeah, thankfully. If he was mean, I was afraid that I was going to have to keep you from crying again."

Terry smirked. "Alright, that's it. When we get back to the Oozma Kappa house, I'm going to have to teach you a lesson about sarcasm against your almighty twin brother."

Terri couldn't help but laugh out loud at the statement, knowing that Terry didn't have the capability nor the motivation to teach him a lesson. He kissed Terry on the cheek and said, "Fine, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to lighten the mood after the crazy couple of weeks that we've been having."

Terry blushed a bit. "Stop it, Terri. You know I hate it when you kiss me. Especially in public." Terry chuckled a bit, hoping that the redness in his cheeks would go away soon. "Besides, everything is fine. You don't have to antagonize me to lighten the mood when there's no unlightened mood to be lightened."

Terri gave a smug face. "That sounded… really confusing. But okay, I'll take your word for it. Let's just go home, hang out with Art and Squishy, and relax for the rest of the day."

"Eh, we can't relax just yet. We're still in the scare program, which means we still need to study for the test in two days."

Terri frowned. "Yeah, I know."

"But hey, if we do well tonight, you know what we get to look forward to tomorrow? Sulley and Mike are coming to visit again. It'll be like an Oozma Kappa reunion."

Terri beamed. "Oh yeah! They're spending the night and everything. They can tell us all about their time at Monsters Inc."

Terry nodded, enjoying Terri's enthusiasm. "That's right. So what are we doing tonight?"

Terri groaned. "Studying…"

"Good. And can you please find something to keep you from snoring all night? I am literally attached to you, and I can't sleep when you do it."

"I'm really sorry, Terry. If I could control it, I promise I wouldn't be keeping you up every night. I mean… that would be mean."

Terry nodded. "I know you don't mean to. I'm just saying. I think I heard Don talking about something that you put in your mouth overnight that keeps you from snoring. I'll have to ask him again."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

Terri and Terry slithered into the Oozma Kappa home and put their backpack onto their bed. Terry unzipped the bag while Terri pulled out their books.

"So… what should we start with?" Terri asked. "Scaring technique or scare history?"

Terry pointed to the Scare History book. "Scare history. Especially since I dozed off in class. Please tell me you took notes."

Terri went through a few pages of his notebook and showed them to Terry. "Yep, all 4 pages of them. My hand was cramping by the end of class."

"Thanks. Let's get to work."


	2. Chapter 2

Back to Basics

Chapter 2 – Oozma Kappa Reunion

Terry woke up earlier than Terri the next morning. It was only 7 o'clock, but Terry didn't feel quite as tired as he normally does at this early hour. He also was hearing voices come from their living room and he wanted to figure out who would be up this early. Terry decided that he wasn't going to sleep for much longer, so he gently rubbed his brother's head.

Terri slowly opened up his eyes. He was wondering what was rubbing his head. He smiled as he figured out it was Terry who was doing. "Mmm… that feels nice. But do you really have to wake me up to do it?"

Terry smirked. "Yes, I do. I hear voices out in the living room and I was wondering who could be up this early."

Terri turned to his left to see that it was only 7. "Oh, you woke me up at seven! Go back to bed."

Terry shifted his weight so that Terri would be forced off of his pillow. He then tried to get the both of them as close to the edge of the bed as possible. "Come on, sleepy head. We have a bit of a long day ahead of us, and I don't want you being all sluggish if you oversleep."

Terri sighed, but eventually gave Terri a smile in return. "Fine. Besides, it's better to be woken up by you than by a stupid alarm clock. Can you believe that people actually use those things?"

Terry chuckled as they got out of bed. "Yes, I can. Sometimes an alarm is needed to wake up such a sound sleeper. Remember when you used to be a heavy sleeper."

Terri rolled his eyes. "An earthquake wouldn't be able to wake me up. I don't even know how I grew out of it, but it happened."

"By the way, I have to thank you."

Terri gave Terry a confused look. "For what?"

"You didn't snore once all night. I actually had a fantastic night's sleep, and it sound like you had one, too."

Terri nodded. "Yeah, I did actually. Any other day, I'd probably be whacking you with a pillow for waking me up this early."

Terry rolled his eyes. "Just be glad that I didn't sign up for any 8 o'clock classes like I said I was going to."

"Trust me, I am. I need my beauty sleep sometimes."

Terry smiled. "Well, clearly it's working. You're a handsome fellow."

Terri blushed deeply. "Aw… thanks. You aren't too shabby yourself." Terri opened the door with his upper hand. As he did, he was greeted with a couple of familiar smiles.

"Hey, guys! Nice to see you again," Sulley said to the tired twins. Mike gave them a similar smile.

Terry and Terri looked at each other and smiled before going in to hug Sulley and Mike. They also gave a polite 'good morning' to Don, who was giving out coffee to all of the early-risers.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" Terri asked.

Mike sat down and took a sip of his coffee. "Sulley and I weren't allowed to take the whole night off at Monsters Incorporated, so we thought we would come here earlier so we can spend the day with you guys, go back to work, then come back again tomorrow."

Sulley rubbed his eyes as he took a longer sip of his coffee. "Clearly, as the early-riser of the group, Mike was the one who made this plan." Sulley took in a big yawn. "But it's still great to see you guys."

Terry smiled. "And it's great to see you."

Terri waved his hands and asked, "Why don't we whip you up something to eat? How does eggs sound?"

Sulley and Mike looked at each other and smiled. Mike looked back at the Perry twins and said, "Eggs would be great. Thanks, guys."

Terri and Terry nodded and went to the kitchen to get to work on their breakfast. As they got their ingredients together, Terry gave a toothy smile to his brother. "Well, this is a nice change of pace for you, Terri."

Terri briefly looked back at Terry before returning his focus on putting eggs in a pan. "Why do you say that?"

"Just five minutes ago, you were having a rough time getting out of bed, and now you're happy as a clam, making eggs for your friends."

Terri blushed. "It's not anything special. I'm just trying to do something nice for Mike and Sulley. They're our guests, and they probably haven't eaten breakfast yet."

Terry chuckled. "I'm not trying to make you blush, Terri. I'm just saying that it's nice that you can immediately change your mood to make your friends feel welcome."

"Well, I'm not the only one who does it. You do it with your friends, too. Not to mention the fact that you do it with me all the time."

"How so?" Terry asked as he flipped the eggs in the pan.

Terri smiled, remembering some of his childhood. "Well, I can use yesterday and today as a bunch of examples. You convince me to go back to a major I actually like, yell at the registrar lady for being mean to me, and then you wake me up early so that I won't feel groggy later."

Terry blushed, not even taking into account how much he actually does for his brother. "Well, you're my shorter, more sensitive twin brother. I-i… I feel like I'm obligated to make you feel better whenever you're feeling down."

Terri smirked. "Like that time you tackled a monster for making fun of my dancing last year."

Terry pointed at Terri and said sternly, "Hey, that guy had it coming to him. Anyone who goes through all the trouble to look up the words "egregious" and "deplorable" in the dictionary to describe your dancing deserves to be tackled."

Terri chuckled. "You actually remembered what they said?"

Terry put his hand on the back of his neck. "Heh… yeah. As soon as I got home after that, I looked them up in the dictionary to make sure that I actually tackled them for a good reason. Truth is, I didn't know what egregious or deplorable meant either. Some English major I am."

Terri gave Terry a very welcoming smile. "Well, you used your English skills to know that those words were actually mean. And I appreciate it all the same that you tackled those guys for me. It gave me a bit of a smile."

Terry placed a couple of the finished eggs onto a plate. He turned his head towards Terri and said, "You're welcome. Just know that that's going to happen for the next while. Perhaps until we die or something like that."

Terri chuckled. "Way to turn something happy into something morbid."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Terry placed the rest of the eggs onto the plate and seasoned them with a bit of salt and pepper before placing it onto the kitchen table. "Alright, guys. Dig in."

Don, Mike and Sulley smiled as they smelled the eggs from the kitchen. They sat down at the table and began poking into the eggs with the forks that Terri just gave them all. They all took a bite.

Sulley smiled, satisfied. "I don't know if this is just my hungry stomach talking to me, but these are actually really amazing right now."

"Yeah, I agree," Mike said, before plunging his fork into another set of eggs.

Don shook his head as he swallowed his first few bites. "Oh, no. It's not just your hungry stomach talking. Terri and Terry are the better cooks of the house. They can definitely cook up better stuff than I can any day."

Terri and Terry sat down across from Don, but decided to not to eat anything. Terry shook his head and said, "You can cook, Don. You just need to try at it a little longer until you get the taste you want. Terri and I must have burnt so many things when we were growing up."

Terri groaned. "Now if only we JUST burnt the food and not… anything else."

Mike stared blankly at Terri and asked, "Uh… what did you two burn exactly?"

Terry smirked. "Don't worry about it. It's not important." Terry exchanged looks with Mike and Sulley, who decided to just drop the conversation. "So… I heard you both recently got promoted to scarers at Monsters Inc. What's that like?"

Sulley swallowed his eggs before putting his fork down. "It was a rough first week figuring out how they worked things there. It's pretty different."

Mike nodded. "Yeah. Sulley's a natural scarer, and he gets the screams we need. But we just aren't quite up to the standards of any of the older scarers."

Don nodded. "Well, you two shouldn't think that it's going to be instantaneous. You've only been doing it for what… a week now?"

Sulley nodded. "Yeah, we're not too worried about it. Like Mike said, I get the screams we need. We'll only improve from there."

"But enough about us," Mike said enthusiastically. "All we have is stories about us being in the cafeteria and the mailroom. What about you guys? How has your scare training been?"

"Oh, I feel it's been going really well," Don started. "That Professor Knight fellow really knows his stuff. He even accommodates for an old guy like me."

Sulley smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he'll set you up. He's a really good guy to people who really have it in them to scare. You clearly have the drive for it,"

Mike looked at the twins and asked, "What about you two? I recently rewatched a tape of the Scare Games and I saw your guys' scare at the Scare Simulator. I still think it's really revolutionary what you two did."

Don looked at Mike. "What did they do? I didn't really get to see."

"When they entered the room, they kind of looked like a human. Then they kicked out their tentacles, showed that they had four arms, and then showed that they had two heads. It's like the transformation from a kid's brother or sister to their worst nightmare."

Terry and Terri gave a similar reaction, blushing and putting their hands at the back of their neck. "It really wasn't all that special," Terry said.

"Eh, well… tell me about how the Scare program is treating you."

Terri blankly looked at Mike and Sulley. "We… actually just went to the Registrar building to change our majors back to how they were before?"

Sulley gave a confused look to the twins. "What? Don't you like scaring?"

Terry nodded. "Yeah, scaring was nice for a little while, but we realized it just wasn't for us. Terri missed being active with his dancing, and well… I missed my "boring" English major."

Terri chuckled, knowing that Terry only said that because of what he said yesterday.

Mike nodded. "Well, I guess scaring isn't for anyone. I guess I'm glad you guys are going back to what you like."

Terry smiled and nodded. "Yeah." Terri and Terry looked at each other. After a bit of staring, Terry turned back to the rest of the monsters and said, "Well… we should probably get the rest of ourselves ready."

Terri and Terry then excused themselves from the room. They went back into their own room and grabbed a simple red shirt to wear for the day. They then slithered into the bathroom before turning on the water for the shower.

The two stripped out of their shirt and stepped into the shower one the water was warm enough. They allowed themselves to succumb to the heat of the water and the steam before they began rubbing their scalps to get out the sweat and muck from the previous day.

"Do you think that we'll both be able to get back into our majors, okay?" Terri asked. "You know… without any more discrimination."

Terry sighed. "I thought we agreed last year that we wouldn't talk to each other while we're in the shower."

"I know, but I feel that this is a pretty important topic. Also, I'm scared that we're going to have to stay in the Scare program… as ironic as that sounds."

Terry lowered his hands to his side. "I don't think you should worry about something like that. You'll definitely get into the Dance major because of how well you dance. No one can deny that your skills are better than anybody else's."

"Do you really think that, or are you just trying to make me feel better?"

Terry stared at his shorter brother. "Are you kidding? Terri, I wouldn't ever lie to you, especially when it comes to something that you like. You're dancing is great, even when I'm not dedicated enough to help you."

Terri blushed. "I'm sure that you would be a good dancer too if you just tried a little bit."

"Heh… we are two different people in the same body, I guess. Maybe I can participate in one of your dance routines one of these days."

Terri couldn't help himself as his head bounced forward and kissed Terry on the cheek. "You're an amazing brother, you know that?"

Terry pressed his hand up against his cheek, covering up the place where Terri had kissed him. "No, I didn't know that. And… although we have the 'no kissing' rule, I guess I can allow it for this occasion."

"Good, because I'm giving you another one." Before Terry could even respond, Terri turned his head just enough so that Terri could kiss him on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Back to Basics

Chapter 3 – Complicated Kinship

Terry immediately got Terri off of him and yelled, "What do you think you're doing, Terri?! A kiss on the cheek is okay, but not on the lips!"

Terri felt awkward for a moment, looking down to the floor of the tub. "I'm sorry, Terry! I was acting on an impulse and I did something weird."

Terry didn't know whether or not he wanted to be mad or not with his twin brother. Terri had been going through a lot, and Terry knew that he could use a bit of love. Though, he really didn't think something as intimate as a kiss on the lips was really necessary. Terry sighed, getting rid of his anger. "It's okay, Terri. It's just… what impulse were you acting on?"

Terri looked up at his twin brother, then back down to the floor. "Do you remember the conversation that Mom gave us before going off to high school? The one about girls?"

"You mean the one where she explained to us what love is and that we should only fall in love with the perfect girl? Yeah, I remember it. How does that apply to this situation?"

"Well…" Terri started. "She told us that the perfect girl would be able to understand me, compliment me when I'm doing something right, and do the things that I like, even if she doesn't like it herself."

"Oh…" Terry said, knowing where this conversation was going.

"In the past week while we've been dealing with so much, you've probably done all of those things more than a hundred times. And I appreciate you a lot for it."

"So… you kissed me then."

"Yeah, I kissed you," Terri said with a heavy sigh. "And I know that's weird to do that with your own twin brother that's permanently attached to you, but seriously… all we have is each other at this point. There's no other person that I would rather be with than you."

Terry blushed. "All flattery aside, there HAS to be someone that you like other than me."

Terri frowned, surprised that Terry could just pass off what he just said as if it were nothing special. He sighed and answered, "No, not really. And to tell you the truth… if I were going to like somebody, I would like a guy."

Terry turned up the heat on the shower a bit, thinking that it was getting a bit cold. "Well… I could understand that. We share the same body and the same general feelings, and I honestly say that I haven't liked any of the girls at this school, either."

"Can we stop talking about girls, Terry?!" Terri said with a frustrated tone. "I don't want to have this conversation either, but you're passing off this awkward situation as if it's non-existent."

Terry sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." Terry turned to face Terri, who was finally looking at him rather than looking at the floor. "I'm quite frankly flattered that you would rather be with nobody than with me, and I… feel a bit the same way. Nobody understands us the way that we do."

"Exactly," Terri said with a nod.

"So… what are we going to do about this? This is probably the weirdest situation I have ever been in and I have no idea how to handle it right now."

"I don't know. I've never liked anyone before. Quite frankly, this is all new to me."

Terry sighed. "Well, that doesn't help us too much, does it?" Terry thought for a moment as he rubbed his and Terri's stomach. "What if we try this? We can do what we feel is right for the rest of today and see how things turn out. Almost like a test run."

"That sounds really awkward when you put it that way," Terri said weakly.

"Well, do you have a better idea? You've dragged me into this and now I'm curious about it."

Terri nodded, knowing that his brother was right. "Okay, that sounds fine then. So… we do whatever feels right?"

Terry nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay." Terri placed his hand on Terry's cheek, much like he did a few minutes earlier. This time Terry was prepared and backed off. "Don't worry, Terry. This is a test run, remember?" Terri waited a few moments before Terry brought his head forward again. Terri placed his hand on Terry's cheek again and brought his head forward.

This time, Terri brought his and Terry's lips together with a more gentle touch. He allowed himself to enjoy it a lot more than before rather than freaking out about Terry's reaction. Terri continued to deepen the kiss a bit, doing whatever he felt was right in the situation. After several moments, he separated the kiss, looking into Terry's eyes as he did so.

Terry blinked, a mesmerized look on his face. "Wow…"

Terri chuckled, a large red blush arising on his face. "Yeah, that was pretty amazing. You're a really good kis-…"

Terri was interrupted by Terry's lips. Terry couldn't hold himself back for very long, so he gave into his urges. This kiss went deeper than the last, and Terri was enjoying moment of it. He finally figured out that he had the affections of his twin brother.

Terry finally separated the kiss, his hand still on the back of his brother's neck. "You're a pretty good kisser yourself." Terri blushed madly, his face looking entirely flushed. Terry chuckled, thinking it was cute. "Terri, I've never seen you blush like that for anyone. You… really liked that."

Terri simply nodded in response. He turned away to hide his blushing face, but it was already too late. "It's like I told you. I never really liked anyone before. It's easier for the both of us to like the same thing, and I know that I can completely trust you with anything that I say because you're probably a similar thing that I am."

Terry smiled, putting his hand around Terri's shoulder. "Well, I had to admit that I was skeptical, but this is turning out to be a good test run after all."

A smile creeped onto Terri's face. "You really think so? I thought you would be grossed out with this whole brother loves brother thing."

"I understand why you would think that," Terry said with a frown. "But I'm very understanding, you know. I don't always have to be the slightly less sociable and accepting head of this body."

"I can help you change that," Terri said, gripping Terry's hand in his own.

Terry blushed. "I'd like that. Maybe I can actually talk to your friends instead of ignoring them to read a book or something."

"I think they would like that. They keep asking me if you hate them while you have your headphones in."

"I really don't," Terry said with a chuckle. "I just don't want to cross a barrier where I interact with your friends. They're your friends, not mine."

"There's no barrier, Terry. You can enter the conversation whenever you like."

Terry smiled and nodded. "Okay… thanks." Terry looked around the shower and noticed that the water was starting to get a bit cold. "We have been in the shower for quite a while. We should get out before we waste all of the warm water like last time."

Terri nodded. "Aww… I was just getting used to looking at your naked body, Terry…"

Terry blushed. "I know that's a joke because it's your naked body, too, but don't be so flirtatious Terri. You're making me blush."

Terri chuckled, rubbing Terry's cheek with his hand. "I know, I'm sorry. Sometimes it's fun to mess with you."

Terry chuckled sheepishly, feeling awkward that Terri could be as dominant as he could be submissive. "Fine. But I'll get back at you later today." He turned off the water and grabbed the white towel that was just outside of the shower and began drying them off.

"I guess I deserve it." Terri used his side of the towel in order to dry off his face and neck. Once they finished drying themselves, they hung the towel back up on the rack and grabbed their red shirt before putting it on.

Terry turned around and reached for the doorknob, but hesitated.

"What's wrong, Terry?" Terri asked with a concerned tone.

Terry sighed. "I guess we never discussed what we would do about… you know… being public."

Terri frowned, even though he knew that would be the greatest thing that the two of them would have to overcome. "Why don't we just worry about that after today's "test run"? If we decide not to do this in the end, then the whole being public thing won't be a problem."

Terry nodded. "That's smart. It also gives us a bit of a chance to figure things out."

"Right, so let's not stress about it." Terri instead grabbed the doorknob and gave it a twist before opening the door and exiting the bathroom.

The twins slithered back into the kitchen feeling nicely refreshed. The entire Oozma Kappa fraternity was all awake at this point, getting acquainted with Mike and Sulley as they talk about their current lives.

"Yeah, she's my everything at this point," Mike said, "We've been going out for about 9 months now."

"What are we talking about?" Terri asked as he grabbed a seat for both him and Terry.

"Mike's got himself a girlfriend over at Monster's Inc.," Sulley explained. He looked down at his green friend and smiled. "In fact, aren't you taking your Schmoopsie-poo out for a birthday dinner soon?"

Mike blushed. "I'm the only one who could call her schmoopsie-poo," he said under his breath. He looked up at the rest of the group and said, "Yeah, I'm taking her out to this Japanese restaurant called Harryhausen's. It's the perfect place for a romantic date. Not even an escaped human kid could ruin a place like this."

Terry smiled and nodded. "Sounds like you really like this girl, Mike."

Sulley chuckled. "Not to sound mushy-gushy or anything, but he can't stop talking about her."

Mike nodded. "Yeah, I do. I think I've annoyed Sulley to the point where he doesn't want to come by the apartment anymore."

Sulley nodded. "Yes, you do."

Mike smiled awkwardly. "Heh, sorry." Mike looked at the rest of the Oozma Kappas and thought for a moment. He then said, "What about you guys? Any special monsters in your lives."

"Well, I think you know the answer to that one for me," Don said, referring to his fiancée, Karen.

"And I think it has ruined any good idea of me having a relationship of my own," Scott said. "If only they would stop kissing in the living room," he mumbled to himself.

Don pat Scott on the back. "Eh, we're sorry Scott. We'll try to keep the public displays of affection to a minimum while you're around." Scott sighed and rolled his eyes.

Art simply shrugged, the simply gesture serving as his response.

"What about you two?" Sulley asked Terri and Terry. "It must be rough finding someone you like if you both have to agree on her."

Terri and Terry looked at each other for a brief moment, wondering what actually they should say. Terry smiled and shrugged, knowing what to say. He turned back to Sulley and said, "It's actually not that bad. We have similar tastes, even if sometimes we can't exactly agree on things. There's… actually some we have our eyes on." A small blush peaked on Terry's cheeks.

"Well…" Mike said with a bit of excitement. "Tell us! What's her name?"

Terry looked at his twin brother and smiled. Terri smiled back, even though he had no idea what Terry was trying to do. Terry turned back and said, "Oh, look at the time! Terri and I have to get ready for class."

Terry and Terri began to slither away, which made Mike chuckle. "Oh, come on! Don't be like that! We only ask for a name."

Terry thought back to his English class and said, "What is a name, though? It's simply a classification that we were forcibly given at birth. A restriction. What kind of person would I be if I held this person under a restriction like a name?"

Mike stopped in his tracks. He didn't know whether or not to chuckle or take out a notebook to jot down some notes. "Uh… I don't know what to say to that."

Terry nodded before going into his door. "Exactly." He closed his bedroom door.


End file.
